Percy's twin sister
by alex.kennard
Summary: what if percy had a sister who his parents had thought dies at birth. what if max and the flock were all demigods who had been sold, kidnapped or thought dead by there parents. now its time to go home to the world with the Gods and fight in a war that could end their world.


For you people who don't know me my name is Percy Jackson son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon God of the sea. Most people think I'm an only child, but it's time for my twin sister and her friends to come out of their hiding to face the world they were born into. That's why right now I'm standing in front of the twelve Gods with Annabeth, Nico and Thalia at my side.

" Percy what is so important that you need to tell us while we should be preparing for the upcoming battle" stated Zeus

" uncle we have to inform you of some special reinforcements" I said as strong as I could while facing the king of the Gods.

" oh… and how can these people be of such great help to us" he said in a stuck up tone, while Thalia and nice quietly snorted.

" please father hive them a chance they are what we need to fight this war, but first we need to iris message them to let them know it is time for them to come home" said Thalia always the person straight to the point.

" fine go message these people but we would like to see it so you do it now!" said Zeus in a commanding town.

Nico stepped forward and grabbed a bag or drachma while I used water to create a rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Maximum ride somewhere in the world." Nico said, as we didn't have any idea where they could possibly be. The Olympians were looking at like we were crazy when we said that.

A massive screen showed up but on it was not what the Olympians were expecting , they could see a girl with blonde hair and fair skin around the age of six taking out 6 half-wolf half human things. Next was a boy who could be her twin if he was younger this boy looked about eight and was fighting these things as well. A beautiful girl with mocha Colour skin with deep brown eyes and hair was trying to smash a window open while fighting at the same time. A boy with strawberry color hair and light blue eyes like sky was covering her back. Next were to people their eyes were instantly drawn to there was a boy and a girl the boy had hair as black as night his eyes were the color of onyx while his skin was the whitest the Gods have ever seen besides Hades. Next the girl who looked like the leader of all of them she had black hair with eyes the shade of the sea, tanned skin. They were fighting in perfect harmony with each other like day and night taking these things out by the minute.

They could her the sound of fighting the sound of breaking glass the girl had managed to smash the window open and was getting ready to jump out by the looks of things, the next thing what happened is what none of them could of expected wings came out of the girls back the were brown like her hair with bits of white flecked on them. She tuned around and called out to them telling them it was time to go, and then she jumped out and flapped her wings taking her up into the sky. Next followed by the boy with blue eyes, his wings were white with blue steaks running thought it, then the two young children with blonde hair and light gold eyes followed him out the window both had wings as white as snow, the boy turned around and looked at the other two her were still fighting trying to make there way to the window. He yelled out telling them its going to blow in 30 seconds, this caused the gods to become confused what was going to blow. The two people with black hair were till trying to make their way to the window, 20 seconds yelled the boy again, then the jumped both their wings as black as night the girls had green streaks running through it. 10 seconds… the two blacked haired people were flying as fast as they can trying to get away from the building.

The boy up in the hair far away from the building stared a count down, 3.. 2..1 … BOOM!.

You could see the boy and the girl being blown about widely from the explosion that destroyed the building they we fighting in. The other people up in the air being rocked about by the shock waves it caused.

" Flock meet where we left the bags" yelled the girl while flying over the forest until she came across a clearing which obviously had there things strewn about from the nights before.

By the time the all landed there Percy had decided to tell them they were watching, he wouldn't admit this to anyone but what he saw scared him he knew his sister could look after her self but it was till his job to protect her.

" Hey Max" he yelled out trying to catch her attention, it worked to all the people on the screen formed a circle covering each other backs while getting into a loose fighting position.

"Max it's Percy were not going to attack" I sated with obvious laughter in his voice.

" PERCY… guys its Percy" she yelled to the others with excitement.

Percy all the others yelled while crowding around the screen trying to look.

" Hey don't forget about us" stated Annabeth pointing towards her Thalia and Nico.

" we could never forget about you guys" squealed nudge.

" ok .. ok calm down I've got important things to talk about with you guys… its about the war…" you could see how they all straightened up and got a nervous yet defiant look on their faces even the youngest ones.

" what about it" asked Fang.

I took a deep breath while closing my eyes I opened by eyes and looked each of them in the face and stated in a detached voice. " We march in two weeks."

That was all it took for max to stand up and say" alright guys get packing its time we head to Olympus" all the other ran off except for max and fang the turned to me and asked " do you have a quick was we can get there were in Montana right now?"

I turned around to look at the Gods they all had confused and looks of ranging awe on their faces what they had just seen in the last 10 minutes. I turned around and looked at Hermes, her could see the look on my face and nodded towards me then asked me where they were. I turned back towards the screen and told them that Hermes would pick them up and bring the to Olympus.

" Great Max said were on the edge of Montana in the forest I'll tell them all to let their auras show but we can't do that for long other whys we will attract monsters so he better be ready" she said in a matter of fact voice.

" I'll give you guys 5 minutes before her go's so you guys can change, see you soon." I said while waving good by. The Iris massage began to flicker out the last thing you could see was max turning away.

" What were they!" Zeus yelled in his commanding voice.

All for of us demigods looked straight up to him and said all at once "reinforcements.

After a few minutes Hermes stood up and changed into his mortal form nodding towards me then flashing out towards my sister, leaving us all here to wait.


End file.
